warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Aoibheann
: Aoibheann was a tabby tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes. : Aoibheann was the mate of Donleavy and bore him many children, however, Séamus is the only named one in history. She is often overlooked in the history of Donleavy's Clan, but, those that do remember her, recall her as being one of the main reasons for the Clan's existence. : It is unknown how she came to pass away, but, it is known that her mate outlived her by a number of years. Description Appearance : Aoibheann was a tall, lightly built she-cat. Most of her height came from long, thin legs with small, round paws. She was regarded for her beauty in her youth and even as she aged. The she-cat had a wedged shaped head with tall ears. Her muzzle was rounded and her eyes were green in colour and almond-shaped. The she-cat had a short, sleek coat that was coloured with rich gingers and browns. She had thick tabby stripes on her body, but, thin ones on her face. Aoibheann also had white markings on her face and front legs. She also had white back paws and tail tip. Character : Aoibheann was actually quite a reserved lady in her day. She hardly spoke out of turn and preferred to listen to conversations instead of actively engaging. During her time, it was expected that she took the backseat in many things and she did just that. She was quite a passive soul when it came to most things, but, one thing that she had a passion for was her children (living or dead). Aoibheann had a fiercely protective streak when it came to kits and it could be a downright terrifying aspect of her. Abilities : In her lifetime, she was at the average for both hunting and fighting as she had to know how to fend for herself in her youth. As she matured and grew, Aoibheann learnt a lot about mothering and caring for kits. Some would say that she helped a lot of other mothers in the early Donleavy's Clan as she learnt from more experienced cats than herself. Biography : Aoibheann was a native loner to the lands in the time before the Clans. She was known amongst local groups for her beauty and was highly sought after due to this. However, her heart was captured by the one and only, Donleavy. The tom fought literal tooth and claw to have her and the pair were soon mates. She went on to have some difficulty rearing a litter and as time went on she began to fear the worst. However, one season she was lucky enough to bear Donleavy a son. She named him Séamus and diligently looked after him to ensure his survival. : However, luck was on her side as word spread that her mate, Donleavy, was beginning a group that wasn't just family. As word spread, Aoibheann soon found the support of other she-cats in raising her young son. In the end, she would sit beside Donleavy as he would address his followers of the then-unnamed Donleavy's Clan. At some stage, however, Aoibheann passed away due to unnamed causes. She passed away some time while her son was a young adult. Lineage Mate: ::Donleavy I: Deceased; Residence unknown Son: ::Séamus: Deceased; Residence unknown Children: ::Unnamed cats: Deceased; Residences unknown Relationships Family :Séamus :: She loved her son with her entire heart. He was in all honesty, her entire world and grew to be very proud of the cat he became. Aoibheann, however, was at times quite overbearing with her care and concern for her boy. It might've come from the fact that she had lost quite a few kits to the world and she wanted to make sure her baby boy survived long enough to make a name for himself and have a family of his own. Love Interests :Donleavy I :: At times, Aoibheann's relationship with Donleavy was much more out of necessity. She did love him as time grew on, but, at first, it was a natural thing. The she-cat wanted a strong tom to father her kits, and she believed he only wanted her for her looks. Aoibheann thought the world of him as time grew on and respected him a lot for what he gave up to make a home for their small family. Images Life 400px Pixels Category:She-cats